


Love In Its Infinity

by QuillAndInkWrites



Series: All The Possible Ways To Love [3]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: And in either romantic or platonic love, Canon Non-Binary Character, Domestic Bliss, Everyone Is Gay, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, F/F, Fluff, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Mighty Nein as Family, Multi, Nonverbal Caleb Widogast, Other, Sign Language, They/Them Pronouns for Mollymauk Tealeaf, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Trans Caleb Widogast, Trans Female Character, Trans Fjord (Critical Role), Trans Jester Lavorre, Trans Male Character, Well... It's domestic for them?, non-sexual nudity, them's the rules
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:34:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24305971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuillAndInkWrites/pseuds/QuillAndInkWrites
Summary: The Mighty Nein have a peaceful afternoon in a field while on the road. Yasha thinks about how much she loves the Mighty Nein, how much they love her, and just how much love the entire group has for each other.
Relationships: Beauregard Lionett & Caleb Widogast, Fjord & Jester Lavorre & Beauregard Lionett & Nott & Mollymauk Tealeaf & Caleb Widogast & Yasha, Fjord/Caleb Widogast, Jester Lavorre/Beauregard Lionett, Jester Lavorre/Yasha, Mollymauk Tealeaf & Yasha, Mollymauk Tealeaf/Caleb Widogast
Series: All The Possible Ways To Love [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1755685
Comments: 7
Kudos: 93





	Love In Its Infinity

Molly looks up from where they had been daydreaming against the tree trunk and it takes a second, but Yasha looks up from her book as well, shoulders touching.

"What is it?" Yasha asks as Molly's expression warms. She knows this little dance of theirs intimately, simple and good and something that makes every day even brighter than it is.

"I love you," they say simply, calmly, their eyes bright and full of mirth.

"I love you too, Molly," Yasha responds immediately, soft in her lungs to match the fields around them. It's a well used phrase, between them. And of course it is. She loves them so, so much and she knows they do too.

Molly smiles wide, then adds to the natural phrase with a newer, less weathered one. "I love all of you. Of us." Yasha knows that they mean the group they've come to call family and friends and loves. She sees that love Molly is talking about every day.

"You have a lot of love to give," Yasha says, "We all do. It makes me happy."

Molly doesn't need to respond, just scoots closer to her, crawling into her lap. She laughs as they wiggle around in her lap, all pointy limbs and horns and curling, pointing, swaying tail. Finally they settle, their back resting on Yasha's chest, their head tucked under her chin, and they both smile. Yasha goes back to reading, her left arm wrapped securely around Molly. Molly's tail curls around to rest on her arm. The back of her mind, even as she continues to read her story, is thinking about love.

Hours later, when the sun is starting to think about setting over the horizon but the air isn't any colder, Yasha closes her finished book. She starts to get up, only to stop when she realizes that Molly is fast asleep in her arms, head resting on Yasha's shoulder. They're almost purring. With a soft smile, she picks Molly up, one arm under their knees and one arm under their shoulders. She holds them close, Molly's cheek resting on her clavicle, and walks toward the cart. 

Caleb looks up from his own book as she approaches, coat shucked off earlier due to the heat, and scoots over on the bench as she sets the still sleeping Molly down next to him. Caleb's mouth quirks upward on both corners and he scoots closer to Molly, catching their head in his lap. He starts to read again, attempting to position his book so that it won't smush Molly's face.

Jester finally notices the quiet Tiefling handoff behind her, twisting around from the driver's seat in the front with Beau. She giggles, elbows Beau, and they both coo adoringly at the sleeping Mollymauk. Beau attempts a disgruntled look at the end, but they all know she means every bit of it. She knows they do too, and she finds that she doesn't care. They both turn back around and continue their wandering conversation, switching to Common Sign so as to not wake Molly with their noise. 

Jester took to signing like a duck to water, Yasha remembers fondly. She spoke with her hands even before she learned. It wasn't much of a difference in communication, for her, and learning with everyone else helped, too.

Nott pads back to the cart from farther off in the field, a large bundle of carefully picked wildflowers clutched in her clawed hands. She silently offers half of them to Yasha, catching onto the quiet immediately. She sits down in the grass a few feet from the cart, only to start grinning and silently laughing at Caleb as he valiantly tries to read his heavy book without putting it directly on Molly's face. Caleb laughs with her, and after a few seconds Caleb continues reading and Veth starts on a flower crown.

Yasha sets her newly acquired wildflowers down in the cart and walks the short distance to the wide river visible nearby, just between some sparse trees. Fjord is in the water up to his neck, soaked and buck naked as he treads water, grinning to himself. They all understand that the water holds a special place in his heart.

"Time to come back," Yasha says as she walks closer, signing along so he can understand despite the distance and the sound of the slowly flowing water.

Fjord looks up, nods, says and signs "alright," and wades back to the shore, shaking droplets out of his hair as he leaves the water. He activates the drying spell set into a carved stone on a necklace, pulls on his underthings, and grabs his clothes, his armor waiting at the cart. They walk the short distance back side by side.

Yasha leaves Fjord to pull the rest of his clothes on closer to the cart as she sees that Molly is beginning to stir in Caleb's lap. She sits down next to Nott, across from Molly and Caleb.

Molly blinks up at the book being held directly above their head, recognizing the muted red color and Caleb's hands holding it. They grin up at the cover. "Hello to you too, Caleb." Their voice is quiet, muted and soft from their nap, betraying the sleepy smile on their face.

Caleb moves the book away from over their head with a laugh, carefully puts his bookmark in, and closes it. Sets it down next to himself. Smiles back at Molly's sleepy eyed, smiling face.

"Have a good nap, _katze_?" Caleb asks, fingers flying. He adds a sign in Zemnian Sign, one that everyone knows only because of how often he uses it. Molly has a habit of copying Frumpkin's cattish mannerisms. Caleb's fingers find Molly's hair after he finishes signing, absentmindedly running through it before braiding a section by their forehead.

"It was wonderful," Molly says with a smile. They yawn, stretching with their whole being, then shift over to their side to face Yasha. "Did you finish your book?"

"I did," Yasha smiles. "It was very good and it had a happy ending."

"I'm glad to hear that," Molly smiles and it scrunches up their nose. They sit up next to Caleb, shaking their head a little bit to clear the sleep from their brain. Jester turns to look and giggles.

"Molly, your hair!" Beau laughs at that, and Jester clambers over the side of the cart to sit next to Molly. "And your jewelry is so _tangled_ , oh my _gosh!_ " Her tongue sticks out of the side of her mouth as she begins to untangle Molly's jewelry from hair and from itself.

Fjord rounds the side of the cart, fluffing his hair and grinning at the small crowd in the cart. "I think the nice grass right over here might be nice to sleep on, but by all means sleep in the cramped and very wooden cart," he teases, signing along with his words.

Jester immediately jumps up and pulls Molly down from the cart via their hand, both of them snagging their blankets as they go. Nott grins somewhat deviously, then flies after them in a blur of wildflowers and green, tackling Jester from behind with a playful yell.

Yasha and Caleb follow at a more sedate pace, Beau jumping down from the drivers bench and walking around the cart. Beau doesn't punch Caleb, not anymore, and instead signs a quick "hey, asshole."

Caleb grins and throws "bullshit, you love me," right back. Beau doesn't tell him that he's wrong, and the three of them know he's right. Yasha takes a second to be quietly proud of how very far they've both come. How far they've _all_ come.

Ahead, Jester and Nott roll through the tall grass and wildflowers, wrestling each other as Molly laughs and cheers them on.

The other four take it upon themselves to make the loose circle of bedrolls and blankets. Caleb rolls the sleeves of his shirt up, setting up a small flameless fire in the center for light. It's too warm to need the heat, even at the start of sunset, so Caleb forgoes any artificial heat.

Just as Caleb is finishing up the fire, Jester, Nott, and Molly join the rest of the group. Jester has grass in her hair, Nott does too, they're both sweating, and all three of them are giggling to each other. Yasha smiles at the sight, and she knows the others do too.

She loves them so much.

It's not something that surprises her, it's not something new or strange. She's known for a while, ever since, only a few months into their travels together, Jester had challenged her to an all-out arm wrestle. They had found a flat area on the side of the road and desperately fought for fifteen minutes to push their clasped hands to one side or the other. It had ended in a tie and Jester had bounced all around the group, crowing loudly that her potions hadn't kept her from being "the strongest Lavorre like, _ever_ ," and flexing her many glorious muscles at the rest of the group as they _ooh_ ed and _ahh_ ed appropriately. 

Then Caleb had signed that she was much stronger than him even with his own kind of potions and the group had erupted. Suddenly the remaining time between then and sleep was spent talking about potions, strength, and change. Names, binding their chests, and, in Caleb's case, surgery bought with years of saved coins.

Now, as they all sit down around their campfire, Fjord, Jester, and Caleb are handed small vials by Nott, each labelled with their name. They raise them in a silent cheers and triplet grins, a ritual after months worth of them. A celebration of their existence, of victories. Gods above, Yasha is so proud of them.

The three of them down their potions and hand the vials back to Nott. Jester sits cross legged on her bed roll and begins to pray under her breath, Beau putting her head on her lap. Jester doesn't move, but a giggle interrupts a sentence and her nose scrunches up the tiniest bit.

Molly scooches closer to Yasha, pressing against her side like a limpet. They had been unwinding as the three had gotten their vials, and a roll of bandages tucked into their pack proves that they finished before sidling up to Yasha. She pulls them closer, if it was possible for them to be any closer, and wraps her arm around their shoulders.

Fjord starts signing to Caleb, their bedrolls next to each other. Yasha catches snippets of their conversation, "I feel taller," and "I'm starting to catch up to Beau when we work out," and "my beard isn't patchy anymore, Caleb, I could cry." 

Molly laughs from under her arm, gets their attention, and signs back, "I could never imagine having a beard, too itchy for me. More for you two."

Caleb smiles, signs, "Mine is soft." He turns and palms Fjord's jaw, feels the growing stubble there. "And Fjord's is too." He laughs at his own ingenuity, Fjord's guffaw as his cheeks redden, and Molly's delighted laugh.

Nott looks up from her third flower crown at the sudden sounds of joy, and Yasha catches her up, signing from across the fire before settling her arm back around Molly. Nott quickly gets the attention of the group.

"Not as soft as my husband's," she signs with wicked smile, not elaborating at all. She winks loudly at the lot of them.

Molly laughs so hard they fall over, Fjord becomes a darker brownish green shade as he flushes, laughing all the same, Caleb lets out a whoop and a delighted _flap-flap-flap_ of his hands as he laughs, and Jester, having finished her prayer, leans over Beau to high five her green partner in innuendo crimes as she grins. The entire circle is laughing, now, the glee filling the air. Nott winks again and Molly, who opened their eyes just in time to catch it, starts laughing harder.

Finally, after minutes of breathless laughter and even more innuendo, the Nein catch their breath and start laying down to sleep. The sun has set, now, but the sky is not yet fully dark. Jester slowly inches her bedroll towards Yasha, on the other side of Molly. Beau follows her in her bra and loose sleeping pants, Jester and Yasha in much the same. 

Caleb takes off his shirt and leaves on his undershirt, the outside edges of the two scars on his chest visible when he twists his torso to pack his shirt away. Fjord is unbound and wearing his own undershirt and sleep pants. They both scoot closer to Yasha and Molly as well, still signing to each other. 

Nott pulls out her two way mirror and begins quietly talking to Yeza about her day, pulling her bedroll around the fire so she isn't across the camp from the rest of them. She sits back down only two or three feet away from Caleb and, mindful of the soon to be quiet camp, props the mirror up to switch to signing.

Molly slips out from under Yasha's arm and into Caleb's waiting arms, pressing their lips to his stubble a few times before they give a gentle kiss on his lips, soft matching smiles on their faces. Molly signs to Caleb, "you were right, your stubble is soft," and settles back down between Yasha and Caleb, curling into an S shape around both of them and resting their head on their bedroll by Yasha's sitting form, facing Caleb. Their tail curls around Yasha's wrist, loose and gentle, and Yasha smiles at the familiar feeling.

Caleb turns and kisses Fjord, more confident around his tusks now that they've been around for months, and Fjord makes a happy, soft sound. They both lay down and pull their blankets up, Caleb taking Molly's outstretched hand as Fjord curls into him.

Yasha can't help but smile for a second, quickly cut off when she's quickly approached by one Jester Lavorre, a certain look on her face that spells wonderful things to come. This particular face, as it usually does, comes with a shower of kisses and giggles and a pause to say " _Beauuu_ , wait your turn!" as Beau sighs fake-mournfully at her pillow. Yasha gets a firm kiss straight on her lips and a sweet smile before Beau is similarly waylaid, Jester's tail furling and unfurling in the air.

Yasha lays down next to Molly, gently running her hand through their hair a few times, careful to not pull their tail where it's wrapped around her wrist.

A few seconds later Beau is giving Yasha a simple smile and lying down on the other side of Jester. Jester lies down and rests her head on Yasha's chest and Yasha cannot help but pull Jester closer with her free arm, reveling in the warmth and realness, softest blue with firm muscle underneath. Jester presses her cheek into Yasha's chest, wiggling her entire body and letting out a sigh of contentment as Beau wraps around her from behind.

The magical fire crackles and the field darkens and Yasha thinks to the sky, _I love them all in different ways but Kord, they mean so much to me._

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't posted anything on this profile since January 2019 but uhhh here! I had so many feelings and I hope I'm giving you all of them too! P.S. Wanna learn more about that time Jester and Yasha arm wrestled and then people came out? It's been written and posted to the series!!
> 
> As always, kudos and comments win you my heart <3


End file.
